Nobody's Home Songfic
by kougarocks98
Summary: InuKagKik based. This is a oneshot songfic to Nobody's Home by Avril


Kagome looked behind her. Inuyasha had stopped walking, and was staring off into space, a strange, longing look in his eyes. He was thinking…thinking about Kikyo. They hadn't seen her in a while, and Kagome had hoped that he would have put her from his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly. But he seemed not to have heard her.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had just left on Kirara to go chase after a demon, and Inuyasha and Kagome were to keep searching for Naraku. They would meet up later that night, and already Kagome was starting to feel lonely. She really wished Inuyasha would stop thinking about Kikyo. It upset her that he couldn't seem to put her from his mind, when there was so much else in the world for him. In her eyes, Kikyo had given up on Inuyasha when she learned of Naraku's scheme. Yet he would not let her out of his heart, not for all of the joy in the world. His love was Kikyo's, even if she wished for his death. And yet...Kagome couldnt help but care for him. That poor wounded soul that she saw benieth his proud exterior, the one that needed someones shoulder to rest on. She saw it in him. But would he let her in? She did not know, but in time it would work, of that she knew.

He would come around.

**I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt that way**

**She felt it every day**

**And I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make**

**The same mistakes again**

Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked over to the left forest, sniffing the air with a great intensity.

_Finally!_ Kagome thought in relief _He's stopped thinking about her. But what could he smell?_ Kagome followed his intense gaze to the treetops, and froze. She began to get that sick feeling in her throat like after you dry-swallow a pill, her heart aching all over. Over the treetops were Kikyo's soul collectors, hovering eerily in the sky. She glanced anxiously at Inuyasha, desperately hoping that he wouldn't leave.

Only to see him disappear into the bushes. Leaving her standing there alone on the road, staring at the rustling leaves that showed where he had passed through.

**What's wrong what's wrong now?**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

Kagome stood in her place for a few minutes, as waiting for Inuyasha to remember she was there and walk out of the bushes to her. Once she realized that he was not coming back, she hesitantly followed him. Within minutes, Kagome stopped at the edge of a clearing, a sense of dread overwhelming her. She couldn't see very well; she only saw an outline of two figures through the branches. She pushed them aside to get a better view.

When she moved them to one side, it revealed Inuyasha and Kikyo. His arms around her waist, while her arms were around his shoulders and neck, pulling his lips closer to hers as they kissed. Staring at them with a sinking heart, she watched as their lips moved together in one fluid movment, love etched in every facial expression.

He's with her...they've found eachother again...

She couldn't believe her eyes. How could he do this? He had left her standing in the middle of the trail all by herself, just to go and make out with Kikyo! Kagome took a step back, not believing what she was seeing._ they really love eachother._ Finally, she turned her back on them and raced into the trees once more. She tore through the bushes, tears streaming down her cheeks, not even knowing which way she was going. She just had to get away from it! He had done something terrible, and it couldn't be fixed. He had left her. For Kikyo.

The slope suddenly changed, and she was tumbling down a ravine at break neck speed. As she fell here body was constantly hitting rocks, branches and thorns, which caused all kinds of scrapes and bruises to form on her unprotected body. When she finally stopped moveing and was sprawled out on the ground, she curled up in a little ball against a tree trunk, sobbing into her arms.

It was like her heart had snapped, sending terrible bursts of pain through her body. Her mind seemed to have abandoned this corpse, leaving it to rock back and forth helplessly. She felt the need to clutch something, anything, to clench somthing between her teeth as the pain went away. Except it wasn't going away. It was still there, the tears flowing down, her body curled into a ball in the need to feel tiny. Kagome felt that if she were to let go of herself and stand up straight, she would break.

"W-w-why Inu-y-yasha?" she wept, arms wrapped around herself tightly in unbearable pain. "W-why did you d-do this to m-me? H-how c-could you l-leave me t-to go to h-h-her? And l-leave m-m-e here, miles away from the well... all alone."

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

What had she done wrong? She has always tried to show him that she cared, that he meant something to her. Everything to her. It seemed as though the last 3 years had been nothing but a blur, every past day only yesterday. And yet she had never formally been with him. She was always patient, waiting for him to move on before trying to be with him. If she had made a move...if she had admitted everything, would she have been the one in Kikyo's position right now? Would he have moved on?

But it was too late now, and she knew it. She had lost, the game was over. Kikyo truely had stolen his heart, and never had she given it back. Kagome knew now she never would. But all this time, all these years she had waited, stayed by his side...left her own life behind to stay with him. Had it really meant nothing?

Nothing to him.

**Open Your eyes**

**A****nd look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**And now you can't find**

**What you've left behind**

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, although that only provoked more to fall down her cheeks. She knew that she needed to calm herself down. She had to be strong…she had to get through this. _You need to get back to the trail…I-I c-can't! I can't face him again… You must! That's the only way to get home… but why? He doesn't need me. Kikyo could just as easily f-find the stupid shards. That really was the only reason he needed me. And n-now he has h-her..._

_Look, Kagome. I know your upset, but you need to keep going. You have to get home…I just don't know anymore. W-why am I h-here? I d-don't belong here...I don't belong anywhere…you belong at home, where you need to get to...yea. I need to get home. I...(sniffle) must be...strong. Home._

**Be Strong Be strong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

_What am I going to do now? I can't go on without Inuyasha! He was always there, always beside me. All that we've been through, all I've given up for him…he doesn't even care! I risked my life a hundred times for him! And now…now he has Kikyo. He doesn't need me. I've got to go home, but no ones there. They left me as well...they're only visiting family, but they left me. Its not fair for me to always go home to find notes that they are gone somwhere, that they left me all alone at home even though im never around. They didnt wait for me...I'm all alone._

Kagome sobbed some more, and tried to get up, but the cuts on her legs made it very painful. And she was unwilling to stand, for if she let go of herself her heart would crumble. Still sniffling, she grabbed a nearby branch and hoisted herself onto her feet and, arms still hugging herself, she heading back the way she came. She went up the hill, and made her way through the trees. Kagome couldnt remember which way she was going, but that wasn't her focus right now. Her mind was plagued and her thoughts haunted. She just walked on silently, only making a sound when she sniffled inwards, or chocked back a tear.

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

As she made her way through the trees, no longer caring where she was going, she tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She allowed herself to fall face first into the ground, not making any sound. She felt like she was going to cry some more, but she couldn't. It was as if she'd used up all the tears she had; so she stayed there for a few minutes, breathing hollowly. It seemed like forever she lay there, until she heard a noise near her. Kagome lifted her head, and her tear-stained eyes peered through the opening underneath the bushes. There she saw none other than Inuyasha, still holding Kikyo. He was now whispering softly in her ear, and running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome felt the hot tears coming back to her eyes. She sprang up, sobbing hard. Inuyasha's head whipped around when he heard the noise, angered that anything would dare disturb him. "Who's there?" He snarled, and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

He got no reply, only heard sobs, and the sound of feet running. _Who could that be?_ He thought irritably. And then he heard a loud thumping sound, as if someone tripped, followed by a familiar cry of pain and sadness. And then his eyes widened as he realized what it was. Who it was. He had only one thought that was running through his mind. "Kagome…"

Kikyo looked up at him, heartbroken that he would even mention that girl at a time like this. And she was even more upset that he removed his arms from her waist, his eyes far off, staring into the bushes where the noise had come from. "Kagome…" He leapt off in the direction of the noise, calling loudly, and longingly; "Kagome!"

Kagome heard his voice and sobbed harder. She sprung up from where she had fallen, and ran faster, more determined than every to get away. She ignored the scratches she was getting on her face by the branches, and the throbbing of her feet that had fallen on a tree root three times! She just had to get away, so she ignored the pain.

She heard Inuyasha calling her name again, and ran faster, but he was too quick for her. He could see where she was, heard her sobs, and smelt her salty tears. With one leap, he landed in front of her, grabbed one of her arms tightly to stop her from running away again.

"Kagome! Hold on a minute, would you?" He said to her pleadingly. He was struggling to hold on, she was fighting so hard!

Kagome remained still for a minute, just long enough that Inuyasha loosened his grip on her arm. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said hesitantly; He had no idea what to say to her!

Kagome looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha…" she sniffled, and then her face went from sad to infuriated. You could see the fear on Inuyasha's face; he knew what was coming. Kagome took a deep breath, and then…

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

With that, Kagome collapsed at the trunk of a tree. Inuyasha was now in a ten-foot deep hole, from which he could clearly hear her muffled weeping. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha lay there for a few minutes, thinking of what to do when he got out. He had no idea what to say.

He pushed himself up out of the hole, and landed next to Kagome. He took one step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Kagome…"

"Get away from me!" she hissed at him fiercely, twisting her arm out of his grasp.

"But, Kagome…" he started, but he was cut off when she suddenly turned to face him, her eyes alight with anger and hate. She stood on her toes and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to shrink back in fear.

"DON'T YOU 'BUT KAGOME' ME! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS KIKYO, EVEN WHEN SHE IS NOT AROUND! SHE IS THE ONLY THING ON YOU'RE MIND! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT SHE PINNED YOU TO A TREE FOR 50 YEARS? OR ARE YOU SO WRAPPED UP IN HER THAT YOU FORGOT WHAT SHE DID TO YOU? YOU DON'T…NO; YOU HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!"

"Kagome…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVERY SAID TO ME HAS JUST BEEN A GAME! YOU HAVE NEVER CARED FOR ME THAT WAY, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU DO! AFTER SEEING YOU JUST NOW, IT'S PERFECTLY CLEAR WHERE YOUR HEART LIES! I GUESS I REALLY AM JUST A SHARD-DETECTOR TO YOU! WELL, GUESS WHAT! THIS SHARD DETECTOR HAS HAD HER HEART BROKEN TOO MANY TIMES TO STICK AROUND! I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!"

Kagome burst out in tears again, and ran, leaving him standing there in shock. Kagome ran from her heartbreak. Ran from her love. Ran from her enemy. Ran from him. She loves him. She hates him. She can't live without him, but she can't bear to be around him! She just couldn't take it anymore. So she ran.

**Her feelings she hides**

**Her dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's falling behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's falling from Grace**

**She's all over the place yeah**

Kagome dashed as fast as her scratched legs could carry her. She was getting more cuts by the second, but it didn't matter. Her one thing that kept her going was the urge to get away.

She could here Inuyasha sprinting behind her, and it made her run even faster. And then she saw light. It was coming from right in front of her. The sun! With a sudden jolt of speed, she burst out of the woods and onto the path. Her face lit up with hope, she began to run back the way she had come. But, of course Inuyasha was too quick for her. With one leap, he landed in front of Kagome, stopping her from running farther. He grabbed her arm again, and she glared at him fiercely, her eyes burning with hate.

"Kagome, would you please wait a minute!" he said pleadingly. He really hated seeing her like this.

"Wait for what?" she snarled at him. "Another heartbreak? I don't think so!" she made an attempt to pull away, but he snaked his arm around her waist and held her firmly, making sure that she could not get away. He put the other arm on her back, so he was now embracing her tightly. It made her tense up, as if she had just been biten.

"Kagome, please don't be angry with me." He whispered softly in her ear. He really didn't want her to go. He cared for her, and he had to fix the damage. He really did care for her, and so he held her tightly. She tryed to get out, but he hugged her more.

"Let me go." She whispered in a choked voice. "Please. Dont make me stay here any longer. "

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes, and he stared right back into hers. They were once again full of tears. "Why?" she whispered to him weakly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you tormenting me? You are doing this so I won't be mad at you, and keep traveling with you. And then, next time we see Kikyo…" she raised her voice, no longer sad but full of loathing "You will run off to her! Again! You only want me with you so I can help you gather the stupid jewel shards!"

"No, Kagome!" he said defensively, trying to get her to calm down. "I need you! Not just as a shard detector! You are more to me then that!"

"Then what am I?" she asked him, no longer angry. At the moment, she was not mad or sad, but just waiting for him to give her the honest truth. "What am I to you? What is Kikyo to you?"

He remained silent, not looking her in the eye.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kikyo said coolly, emerging from the bushes. "I too would like to know what this girl is to you. What I am."

Kagome glared at her as if she wished her nothing but a slow death. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't looking at either of them. He was looking in the complete opposite direction.

"Well, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking deeply into his amber eyes, "Decide. I can't bear another heartbreak. I want to know if you truly need me, or if you are going to run off with Kikyo." Kagome looked into his eyes pleading. She needed to know the truth. "Just a few words, and we will know how your life will be."

Inuyasha was suddenly very interested in the ground. This brought more tears to Kagome's eyes, tears that shed onto Inuyasha's Haori, and tears that made Inuyasha feel like dieing.

He looked up at Kagome, and then over at Kikyo. His eyes were distorted with pain at having to make a decision between the two of them. He finally said, "I'm really sorry. Believe me when I say that I really do care for both of you. I can't choose."

He heard Kikyo gasp behind him and turn away, walking palely into the bushes. He felt Kagome jolt out of his arms, her eyes filled with hurt. Once again tears began to shed from her brown eyes, and Inuyasha felt horrible. "So…it's true. You really don't know?" Kagome asked him mournfully. He nodded slowly.

Kagome pushed herself out of his arms, and backed away from him slowly. She was no longer angry or sad. She wasn't mad at him or upset at him. She was simply hurt, as if she had had her heart ripped in two, even though he had not rejected her. She was broken. She didn't know, she didn't care. She just was. As odd as it may sound, she now felt emotionless. And empty.

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango called to them from the air. None of them turned to look at her, so she just assumed that they hadn't heard her. "Hey, you two! Are you deaf?"

"We're back!" Miroku called as Kirara landed on the ground a few feet from them. "The demon's all taken care of, nothing to worry about."

"Kagome!" Shippo said happily, jumping into her arms when Kirara landed, hugging her tightly. But he was surprised to find that she didn't hug him back. She hardly even moved, and was staring emptily at Inuyasha, who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Kagome? Are you Ok?" he asked her worriedly, making Sango and Miroku also look at her.

Sango was watching Kagome closely, and followed her empty gaze towards Inuyasha. And Inuyasha had turned away from them, his eyes hidden under his silver bangs. Sango could tell that something had happened. Something horrible. And she couldn't stand the way Kagome looked, as if she no longer had a soul. Her eyes weren't cheerful and happy like they usually were. They were empty and lost, and red as if she had been crying. Sango hated to see her like that. It really upset her to see her best friend looking so lost. Though she was a little surprised when Kagome walked up to her.

"Sango." Kagome asked slowly, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha. "Can I borrow Kirara?"

"Uh, sure. No problem, Kagome." Sango said, a little worried. What on earth could have happened to Kagome?

Kagome simply nodded, not even looking at her. She was still looking at Inuyasha, and hopped on Kirara's back. "Take me home." She told Kirara, who automatically leaped into the air.

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

Inuyasha looked up as he heard Kirara leave, and caught a glimpse of Kagome. Her face was slightly pale, and her hair was blowing softly in the wind. It truly made her look beautiful. At first glance, she would look like an angel. But it was her eyes that turned his blood cold. It was as if the spark that kept her alive had been removed from her eyes. There was none of the happiness that they used to hold, but it was replaced with a deep loneliness that showed no emotion. Her light was gone. She looked like she was the walking dead, for she seemed to be empty. And the worst part was that he knew it was his fault. And there was only one thought he had in his mind that made him feel unbelievingly guilty.

Right now, she looked more like Kikyo than ever before.


End file.
